


Jongin Was Supposed to be Flirting With Momo

by MitchMatchedSocks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sports, Enemies to Lovers, Locker Room Shinanigans, M/M, dumb teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/pseuds/MitchMatchedSocks
Summary: The football team and the baseball team have always hated each other, and it's Jongin's job as football team captain to go head to head with the baseball team captain, the gorgeous and talented Oh Sehun.





	Jongin Was Supposed to be Flirting With Momo

**Author's Note:**

> This is for prompt R2.094: Jongin is the star quarterback. Sehun is the star catcher. Together, they're the school's sports power couple. 
> 
> This ended up being more of a relationship origin story than I think the prompter intended, but I hope you like it anyway. I just saw the prompt and had an idea and I was really excited about it, so here it is.

Jongin was supposed to be flirting with Momo. 

He was supposed to be flirting with Momo, but it was okay that he wasn’t because according to Tao, she liked it when boys were moody and quiet. Maybe she thought that meant they were “deep” and had sexy secrets, and not that they were brooding over the fact that Oh Sehun had broader shoulders than him. 

So it was okay that he was glaring off towards Sehun’s back at the other end of the student parking lot instead of flirting with Momo. She wouldn’t mind. It might do him some favors in the long run. 

Sehun was fucking around with his own little crowd of admirers. Two feet maybe? His shoulders couldn’t possibly be a whole two feet wide. Fucker picked the wrong sport if he had—

“Jongin?” 

He blinked and glanced down to find Momo standing in front of him, looking very pretty with school colors in her hair. A couple of the boys wiggled their eyebrows at him as she stepped in close. 

“I have to go to practice now. Maybe we can go see the musical together this weekend?” 

Oh yeah, the school production of Guys and Dolls. There was no way that was going to be good. Not even Jongdae and Kyungsoo could make this school musically inclined. 

“Yeah, I’d love to. Text me later, okay?” 

She nodded and smiled, gazing up at him thoughtfully, which was weird. Oh, maybe it was because he’d been looking “deep.” Paid off after all. He pulled her into a quick, carefully casual one-armed hug. After staring at Sehun’s shoulders for a full three or so minutes, she felt weirdly small. She returned the hug with both arms around his middle. Was she actually squeezing or was that all the power she had in those little arms? You’d think an athlete would be able to muster a little more power. Not that cheerleading was an actual sport. 

After a cute little wave that Jongin wasn’t really sure he should return or not, Momo flounced away with the other cheerleaders, and Jongin got swamped by boys. 

“So you guys fucking yet?” 

“Nope.” 

Kris snorted. “Well that’s a shock. I thought she put out faster than that.” 

“Not if she actually wants to date,” Shownu corrected. “Jongin if she hasn’t fucked you yet that means she’s looking for long term. You could have that exclusively and like, all the time.” 

Jongin nodded. “Yeah, she’s fun. I like her.” 

“You guys are going to be really cute. And you’ll be one hell of a power couple, damn.” 

That was the real goal, wasn’t it? He’d had about ten different people from all walks of school life tell him they would be the schools biggest power couple, replacing last years graduated prom king and queen. It was a smart match. 

“By the way, what got you so distracted earlier? I thought you and Momo got in a fight or something.” 

“No, no, it’s not that.” 

“Were you trying to look moody?” 

Jongin snorted. “No, just…” He looked back over to find the Sehun was still standing with his friends looking very broad in his black t-shirt. “Are Sehun’s shoulders wider than mine?” 

“Yup. Sorry, kid,” Kris said and gave Jongin a whack on the shoulder, while Shownu cackled and stumbled away. “You’ll never be better than him.” 

Jongin kicked Kris in the shins but laughed anyway. He didn’t have to be better. He played the sport that the school actually cared about. No one gave a fuck about baseball. 

 

Jongin was supposed to be flirting with Momo. Anyway that’s what he’d much rather be doing right now, not grinding out the final suicides before coach finally let them go home. 

“Faster boys! If you hadn’t spent the first half of practice watching the cheerleaders, you could be home by now!” 

The cheerleaders staying late to watch from the bleachers giggled and waved. Jongin almost tripped over his shoes. Momo was sitting in the third row wearing a crop top. She had such a pretty little waist. Jongin couldn’t wait until they were close enough where he could just touch it if he wanted. 

He managed to keep his footing and dashed one last time into the end zone. Most of the boys still weren’t done. Sometimes it was nice to be just a little bit smaller than most of the team. 

“Go shower, you all smell like a landfill!” 

Probably true. Couldn’t flirt with Momo like this. He and the rest of the team stumbled into the locker rooms, too hot and tired to joke around. 

The cold water of the showers had him feeling mostly human again in no time. A couple stalls over Shownu’s towel snapped against Kris’s thigh, which was followed by a lot of shrieking and mayhem. Jongin thought about what he should say to Momo later. Tease her for being a distraction? That could be cute. Use the opportunity to tell her she was hot? That was a good idea. He turned off the shower and wrapped a towel loosely around his waist and went to get dressed. 

Apparently while he’d been in the shower, the baseball team’s practice had ended. The locker room was full of an unusually quiet mix of athletes in various states of undress. This didn’t happen very often, but when it did it was really awkward because the baseball team didn’t have a locker room of their own and had to use the football team’s, and while the football team was happy to share, the baseball team was salty about it. Sehun was right across from Jongin’s locker with his stupid broad shoulders. 

“Have a good practice, Oh?” 

The locker room got a little quieter. Jongin felt a little swell of self importance that he and the other captain could quiet a room just by interacting. 

“Yeah. You?” 

“Pretty rough today.” 

Sehun laughed. “Yeah we saw the cheerleaders were over there fucking with you guys. Explains why you ended so late. How’s Momo?” 

Jongin turned around to face Sehun fully, ready to bite back at Sehun’s disparaging tone, only to find his broad, bare, glistening shoulders unnervingly close. He tamped down the defensiveness. 

“She’s good, and she’s a good team captain, and you should respect her.” 

Sehun turned half around with a glare, scary intense eyebrows and everything. Jongin wished he could look that scary. “Who said I didn’t?” 

“Using her to bait me isn’t exactly respect, Oh.”

“She wasn’t actually the one I was trying to disrespect there.”

The locker room was much quieter now. Neither captain apologized. Neither backed down. That was just another part of being football captain at this school. He was the one who had to go head to head with the baseball team. 

They went back to getting changed in an uncomfortable silence. The rest of the locker room got louder and louder around them as the football team flooded out of the showers, towering over the baseball team and taking up all the extra space. A couple baseball players had to duck out of the way of flailing arms and retreat to the corners of the room. It really was a shame they had to use the football team’s locker room. 

“Hey Kim.” 

Jongin turned around to Sehun again. “Yeah?” 

“Aren’t you a little small to be on the football team?” 

Damn, Sehun was out for blood today. At least now they didn’t have the whole room listening into their conversation. 

“Apparently not. I’m good at what I do.” 

“Are you?” 

The fuck? This was about to get fun. “Yeah I fucking am, Oh. I’m don’t weigh as much as most of the team but I’m still the captain. You can ask any of the coaches, I’m the best player they’ve had in years.” 

“Great. Maybe you can play division three somewhere in college if the coaches think you won’t be a liability when you get crushed. And in the meantime I’m going to go apply for the top baseball scholarships in the country. Like Vanderbilt, or Rice, or Miami, and I like my chances.” 

Jongin’s flashed hot. Maybe Momo would find it hot if he came out of the locker room with blood on his knuckles. She didn’t like the baseball team either. “The fuck is wrong with you, Oh? It’s like you want me to punch you in the fucking face. Turn around.” 

And Sehun did. He spun around and pushed into Jongin’s space, shirt hanging open over his bare chest. He smelled like sweat and dirt from the baseball field, and all the fight miraculously left Jongin in one fell swoop. 

“How many games did you win last year, Kim? Like, half? Two thirds? That’s pretty good. Do you know how many we won?” 

Jongin gulped. He already knew the answer to this. It was all he could do to keep eye contact instead of letting his gaze wander down to Sehun’s very intimidating pecs. Why did he even need those? Baseball wasn’t that intense, was it?

“All of them, Kim. Every single one, right up till we won regionals. You know why we didn’t go to state?” 

Jongin had kind of wondered that, but he just figured it was some kind of snobby ambivalence on behalf of the baseball team. 

“Money, Kim. The school told us we were going so we didn’t have time to fundraise, and then they pulled us out because they didn’t have money.” He stepped closer and Jongin’s back hit the lockers. “But all the money the school spent on redecorating the football stadium, and new uniforms for the football team and the cheerleaders, and the ridiculous paint job on the football field, and the two extra pep rallies for when you guys actually made it to the semi-finals of regionals, could have sent us to state twice over. We might be the best baseball team in the whole state, Kim. But I guess we’ll never know. At least now you guys can lose in prettier uniforms.” 

Someone pulled Sehun backwards. It was a couple members of the baseball team, Byun Baekhyun and Zhang Yixing. 

“Whoa, chill Sehun. You’re going to get yourself beat up and we need you.” 

Jongin took a shaky breath. There were definitely guys on Jongin’s team that would beat the fuck out of Sehun for mouthing off to their captain, no matter what the consequences. Sehun gave Jongin one last glare and turned away, buttoning up his shirt, and Jongin watched and leaned back against the lockers and slowly felt his stomach sink down into his shoes. No wonder the baseball team hated the football team. 

“Oh, and by the way,” Sehun said, turning back around despite his teammate’s mounting panic, “This isn’t your locker room. This is the locker room for all the men’s field sports teams. Stop trying to act like you’re ‘letting’ us use it.” 

 

Jongin was supposed to be flirting with Momo. She was still in her cute crop top, and he and Kris and Shownu were having a good old time with Momo and her friends on top of the bleachers as the sun set. Except this time Jongin really was brooding. Momo still seemed to like that. But this time her quiet, thoughtful attentiveness didn’t make him happy. 

“Is something wrong?” She murmured quietly, eyes glinting like she was just waiting for Jongin to have a Deep Moment.

He shook his head. 

“Don’t worry about him, Momo,” Kris cut in. “He’s been sulking ever since Oh Sehun confronted him in the locker room.” 

Her eyes went wide. The other cheerleaders gasped. They wanted The Tea. “God, he’s such a dick. What did he say?” 

Jongin shrugged. “He just told me why the baseball team hates the football team so much.” 

“Because we screw them over?” 

Jongin looked up at Momo in surprise. “Basically, yeah.” He hadn’t been expecting a Deep Moment out of Momo, but this was exciting. Just so long as she didn’t honestly expect any out of him. But if she already knew the baseball team was getting fucked over, maybe she could help him fix it. 

Instead she scoffed and shook her head. “They’re so butt hurt. They should have expected this when they decided to play baseball.” 

“Yeah!” Kris agreed, and the other cheerleaders laughed and batted their eyelashes at him. 

“But they could have gone to state.” 

“Sucks for them I guess.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder. “I don’t know why they expected the school to care about them when they play baseball. No one gives a fuck about baseball. And if they’re really going to be assholes to the football players because they’re bitter that no one cares about baseball, then they can go fuck themselves. They deserve what they get. Its just high school sports, it doesn’t matter that much anyway.” 

But it did matter. Sehun said he was going for athletic scholarships at major schools. Those would have been a lot easier to get with a state championship under his belt. One of Momo’s friends looked like she was just as alarmed as Jongin. The other looked like she didn’t care. Both Kris and Shownu were eating it up. 

“Don’t worry, Jonginnie,” Momo said and snuggled against his side, “We have your back. If Sehun tries to start shit with you, just say the word and we’ll give him hell.” 

Jongin didn’t want to give him hell. Jongin wanted to tell Momo that she was wrong, and Sehun had a right to be mad, and as the schools most successful team by a significant margin, they needed to give the baseball team more credit. But Jongin was supposed to be flirting with Momo. He could fight with her about this when they were actually together. So he kept his mouth shut. 

 

Jongin was supposed to be flirting with Momo, so he put on his sexy clothes and sat through the entire musical with Momo, which mostly consisted of brief breaths of fresh air while Kyungsoo and Jongdae played their parts, and then drowning in shrill, off pitch singing and mediocre acting for the rest of the time. Momo’s best friend, Jihyo, played the female lead. She was passable. Jongin did his best to pretend she stole the show, even though he would have enjoyed himself more if the entire cast except Kyungsoo and Jongdae got mono and couldn’t perform. 

Apparently a couple of guys from the baseball team were in the chorus, because Sehun was there too. Shownu and Kris brought this to his attention while he was buying Momo a (small) popcorn and a (diet) soda during intermission. 

“Dude look who’s behind you. He came alone. I almost feel bad for him.” Kris snickered uncontrollably and pointed over Jongin’s shoulder. Sehun was leaning against the ticket booth twenty feet away, talking to whoever was inside. As if he could feel that people were staring at him, Sehun turned and caught Jongin’s eye, then flickered to Kris and Shownu giggling on either side, then back to Jongin. His stare was so cold. 

“What’s your problem, Oh?” Shownu yelled as Jongin stepped anxiously away from the concessions table. 

“Ask your bitchy captain.” 

Jongin’s eyes narrowed. 

“He told us you were butt hurt because no one gives a fuck about baseball.” 

Now Sehun’s eyes narrowed, and Jongin’s eyes got a lot wider. “Oh really?” 

“Hold on, I never said that.” 

“You didn’t have to, cap. We all know that’s what happened. The baseball team needs to get over themselves.” He yelled over to Sehun, “You guys should just go back to sucking each other’s dicks and get over the fact that no one cares about you.” 

Sehun pushed off the ticket booth and walked closer until he was just a couple paces away, his mouth set in a thin line. “Your friends are nice Kim. You really think these dumb assholes’ new jerseys are worth my state championship?” 

Whelp, he could either make his friends mad or Sehun madder. “Maybe we’d be nicer if we got some respect.” 

Shownu sneered in agreement as Kris laughed stupidly, and Jongin felt like a giant asshole. Sehun’s jaw set, eyes furious, and he stepped forward into Jongin’s space again and grabbed the front of his shirt, and Jongin half heartedly raised the food in his hands between them for defense. 

“You want respect Kim?” He grabbed the soda Jongin was waving around in his face and threw it on the ground. “Fucking earn it.” 

“HEY!” Kris roared, and shoved Sehun violently backwards. He advanced on the baseball captain, fists clenched and ready, and Jongin choked down the heart beating in his throat and flew after him as Kris pinned Sehun against the wall. “WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!” 

“Kris stop!” The crowd of high schoolers and their parents shrieked and shuffled away. Popcorn flew everywhere. Kris yanked himself out of Jongin’s hold and grabbed Sehun again, and tried to wrestle him towards the puddle on the floor. 

“YOU BETTER CLEAN UP THIS MESS, OH.” 

“KRIS!” 

Finally Shownu got involved, and he and Jongin together hauled Kris off Sehun, who struggled away looking both furious and smug. “FUCKING PAY FOR THAT, YOU PRICK.” 

“Kris if you don’t shut the fuck up I’m going to bench you!” 

That got his attention. Kris immediately stopped struggling. “What?” 

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you not see that giant crowd of people over there?” Jongin stepped back and looked around. The floor was covered in soda and popcorn. There was soda in his shoes, and popcorn grease all over his nice shirt. Their audience had cleared a wide circle, all wide eyed and muttering, and Jongin knew this was all going to come back on him. He dropped what was left of the popcorn into the nearest trash can and ground his hands over his eyes. 

“Was I supposed to just let him get away with that?” 

“Yes, Kris, you were. God dammit.” The lights flickered, and the crowd began to slowly make their way back into the theatre. Jongin dug some money out of his pocket. “You two take this, buy Momo a small popcorn and a diet coke, and tell her I’m cleaning up a mess and I’ll be there soon.” 

“You’re not going to make him pay for it?” 

“NO Kris. Maybe I would have, but somebody decided to go berserk on my ass. Why don’t you think before you do these things? You represent the whole team. Concessions are closing soon. Go.” 

Shownu dragged Kris away, and Jongin stomped over to the janitors closet to get out a mop and a bucket. 

As the room cleared, and Shownu and Kris made their way back into the theatre, Sehun stayed and watched Jongin mop up the mess. Jongin owed him an apology. He hadn’t meant what he said, he just hadn’t wanted Shownu and Kris to be angry. But Sehun owed him an apology too. Eventually Sehun went back into the theatre. Jongin threw away the last few handfuls of soggy popcorn, gave the floor one more mop with clean water and then sat down on a bench to rest. He felt dirty, embarrassed and frustrated, and he still had to go finish watching their drama club butcher Guys and Dolls with Momo. Inside, a dramatic song ended and the audience applauded, and Jongin heaved a deep sigh before finally getting back up and going inside. 

Momo was incensed. 

“They told me what happened.” 

“Did they? Kris lost his shit and embarrassed the whole team in front of tons of parents?” 

“They said Sehun threw your soda on the floor.” 

“Sehun was minding his own business until Kris decided to start antagonizing him.” 

“I can’t believe he threw your soda on the floor. Who the fuck does he think he is? You should have made him clean it up.” 

“I don’t want to think about it right now.” He leaned in and rested his head on her shoulder, and just as he had hoped she calmed right down. “Let’s just watch the play, okay?” 

“Okay.” She rested her cheek on top of his head. Jongin heard some students behind him giggle excitedly and whisper about how cute they were. Jongin curled an arm around hers and went all in for a very unmanly snuggle, but he figured she wouldn’t mind. She didn’t. 

It was her turn to wrap herself around his arm on the way out. Now that the show was over, she was mad all over again. 

“Oh look there he is. Can I please go slap him?” 

“No, please leave him alone.” 

“We can’t let him get away with this.” 

“We didn’t. Kris made sure both our teams will suffer.” 

She huffed and glared at him, and Sehun glared back until Jongin pulled Momo in by the shoulders to get her to look away. “Momo, please listen to me. I know you’re mad, and I know it’s going to be hard, but please please please leave him alone. I’m going to talk to Sehun, but I need everyone to keep their hands off or it’s just going to get messier, okay? I’m going to give my team the same lecture. Please keep your ladies from attacking while I try to fix this.” 

She wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned into him. “You’re such a good guy. I’m so impressed that you still want to give him another chance. I’ll do my best to keep my girls in line. She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jongin stomach fluttered nervously. He gave her another little squeeze, but he really hoped Sehun hadn’t seen. 

 

Jongin was supposed to be flirting with Momo, but for the entire rest of the weekend and into the next week the only thing he could think about was Sehun. He stood in the shower for fourty-five minutes imagining everything he wanted to say to the other captain, and ended up kneeling on the floor and jerking off for some reason, still thinking about talking to Sehun in the locker room, pinned against the lockers, Sehun’s shirt unbuttoned, chest glistening. And lecturing each other about inter-team cooperation the whole time. Very unsexy. It took forever to cum. He lost sleep over the fact that the baseball team got screwed over for new uniforms and extra pep rallies. The baseball team hadn’t even gotten new uniforms. Kris called him and apologized. Jongin considered calling Sehun. Hoped Sehun would call him. 

On Monday Momo stopped finding the brooding cute. 

“You didn’t fix it, did you?” 

“What? It’s been two days. I haven’t seen him.” 

“You want his number?” 

“N-not really, no. You have his number?”

She narrowed her eyes dangerously. “Listen Jongin. The girls and I really want to declare war on the baseball team. We’re waiting for your peace negotiations to fail first. But more importantly than that, when you’re all distracted with this stuff, you don’t talk to me as much. And I like talking to you. Don’t let Oh Sehun mess up what we have going on here, okay?” 

Jongin pouted. Sehun was way more important than Momo right now. Sehun was talented and rightfully angry. Momo was mean and vindictive and selfish. 

Momo sat up and heaved an angry sigh. “Does that not matter to you?” 

“Of course it matters. I actually didn’t think whatever we have would be in any danger if I focused on trying not to start a huge inter-sport fight for a week. The baseball team is actually our most talented team. Antagonizing them really isn’t in our best interest.” 

“Really? You really think they’re the most talented? High School football is way more competitive and you think just because they beat other even more pathetic teams that they’re more talented than the football team? You really think they’re more talented than the cheerleaders?” 

Oh boy. Now was not the time for Jongin to get into the whole is cheerleading a sport argument. 

“Anything I say is going to get me in trouble at this point, so I’m not going to say anything. We shouldn’t bully the baseball team. It’s a bad idea any way you cut it. Okay?” 

“I don’t think it’s bullying if they’re being assholes and we won’t let them get away with it.” 

“Momo, please. Do this for me?” 

He kind of thought that would work, but that was dumb of him. She gave him a very disgusted look and scoffed. “Fine, Jongin, we’ll chill out. But if you don’t do something fast then we’re switching to my method.” 

Jongin was supposed to be flirting with Momo, and right now he was dangerously close to losing her. That would be really embarrassing and disappointing if the school’s top power couple ended before it ever even began. 

Across the lunch room, Sehun sat with his large group of friends. It wasn’t true that no one gave a fuck about baseball. Most of the school was really excited about Sehun’s team’s dominance last season. Basically everyone that wasn’t part of the football/cheerleading crowd had wanted to see the baseball team kick ass at state. If he’d gone on to win, Sehun would have easily taken Jongin’s crown as the school’s number one guy. It was amazing he hadn’t taken it already. Sehun was the best athlete the school had ever had, not to mention criminally attractive. 

He realized too late that Sehun was watching him too, eyeing him suspiciously from across the room, and Jongin jerked his eyes sadly back down to his plate. 

 

Jongin was supposed to be flirting with Momo, but Tao told him that Sehun usually stayed longer after baseball practice to do some solo practice, and ended up using the locker rooms right after the football team got out of their late practices on Wednesdays. So on Wednesday evening, Jongin took his sweet time in the locker room after his shower as the rest of the boys changed. Sehun wandered in about half way through. Jongin would have stayed longer even if he didn’t want to talk to Sehun, just to make sure none of the football guys decided they wanted to give him a hard time. Jongin heard Sehun get out of the showers just as the last guys packed up their gym bags and filed out. Jongin watched the door closed, feeling a bit sick with nerves. Sehun was out of the shower, somewhere in the next row of lockers, and Jongin was running out of time before Momo decided to call in the death squads. She probably wasn’t waiting on the bleachers today anyway. He stood and crept around to the other side of the lockers. 

His breath caught. Sehun’s long, damp body was leaning against the lockers as he checked his phone, with nothing but a towel held lazily over his junk. Jongin could almost feel his brain cloud over. He looked like something out of a movie, or porn, or carved out of marble, and Jongin completely forgot what he was supposed to be doing. He just knew that out of fucking nowhere, all he wanted to do was touch Sehun. Pecs like dinner plates. Washboard abs. Broad shoulders, long neck, thin waist, long legs, firm thighs. Jongin could see his entire body from his gorgeous arms down his lean side to his bare hips and smooth legs. Sehun shifted off the lockers and put his phone down, reached into his bag and found some clothes. He turned the other direction as he dropped the towel and god damn that was a Butt. It as gorgeous and round and amazing. Jongin almost licked his lips, and then suddenly realized how incredibly creepy he was being. 

He cleared his throat. 

Sehun, having just pulled on some athletic shorts, whirled around to find Jongin hovering around the corner of the lockers, and Jongin opened his mouth and almost said something before his brain went to shit. He forgot everything he wanted to say. Instead he got swamped by a huge wave of guilt and embarrassment and confusion over all this sudden _want_.

“Um. Hi. How long were you standing there?” 

Oh god that was not a good question. “N-not long. I wanna talk.” His eyes kept flickering down to Sehun’s chest like he couldn’t control them. Sehun’s hips made a sharp V before dipping into his pants. Sehun nodded. 

“Okay. We should talk. I was honestly kind of expecting to get jumped instead.” 

“I told them not to.” Jongin slipped around the corner of the lockers and got closer. “I’m sorry.” 

“For the musical?” 

“Yeah. I didn’t mean what I said. You saw how bad Kris’s temper is. I didn’t want to piss him off. I’m sorry for everything else too. I didn’t know why you didn’t go to state last year. I’m sorry you got screwed over so bad.” He was very close now, and it was so hard to keep his eyes on Sehun’s face. 

“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have thrown your drink on the floor. Or picked a fight with you in the locker room. That was dramatic and petty of me.” 

Jongin nodded. He didn’t know what he was doing. Those broad shoulders just looked broader when they were bare.

“Are you okay?” 

Just mildly terrified. He’d been stressing about this so much over the weekend that he’d decided not to eat two meals in a row. He hadn’t slept well in a couple days, and now on top of it there was a sudden sexuality crises brought on by new respect for Sehun and guilt. Jongin was tired. And hungry. And really fucking thirsty all of a sudden. 

“I’m… in a weird headspace right now.” 

“Are you high?” 

“No? I’m sober…” 

They stared at each other. And stared. And Sehun leaned closer, and Jongin reached out and touched his waist, and Sehun pulled him in, and then their mouths quite literally collided because Jongin hadn’t figured out that they were about to kiss yet. But then his brain caught up. 

“Mmh!” Sehun’s lips were cute and soft and perfect. Jongin’s hands slid up and up his firm chest as he folded in, pressed closer, kissed deeper. Just lips. Nothing but tender, urgent presses and careful caresses. Jongin felt Sehun’s hands snake around his waist and pull him in tight. 

This was weird. This was not where Jongin thought this was going to go. Not that he was complaining. But he and Sehun hadn’t liked each other for almost two and a half years, and now with very little introduction they were making out in the locker room. He didn’t know what they were doing, or what this meant. All he knew was that he could touch Sehun’s body, and that was all he really wanted. 

Jongin pawed at Sehun’s chest, then his waist. His body was so tight and firm. Sehun sucked his bottom lip gently and pressed little kisses to the corners of his mouth until Jongin had to stop and bury his head in Sehun’s shoulder before he started whimpering or something. Sehun rubbed his back and let him cling. 

“What about Momo?” 

Jongin shook his head. “We’re not together. Not officially. She’s mean.” 

“Oh…” His hands carded through Jongin’s hair. Jongin couldn’t believe he was there in Sehun’s arms, apologies out of the way, and he hadn’t gotten rejected or pushed away. Sehun’s body felt large and firm. So different from Momo’s. Momo’s slender, graceful body made him feel big and awkward by comparison, but Sehun made him feel safe and comfortable. He mouthed at Sehun’s warm, damp skin and clutched his back. Jongin loved how tall and broad and firm he was.

“Jongin, are you okay? You’re shaking.” 

“I’m sorry, I’m just… nervous, I guess. I-I don’t really know what’s going on.” 

Sehun’s big firm hands landed on Jongin’s forearms and gently pushed him away, and Jongin’s heart thumped painfully in his chest. He whimpered in protest when suddenly there was space between them, feeling the rising panic of rejection. 

“I don’t know what’s going on either, Jongin. I thought we hated each other. But you surprised me after the fight at the musical by being a decent guy. Then you snuck up on me in here to apologize, and you looked like you wanted me to kiss you so I did. So what’s going on? Are you actually sorry, or do you want to get into my pants, or what? Is this a guilt thing? Do you want to suck my dick all of a sudden because you feel bad?” 

Jongin flushed with embarrassment and pulled his arms up against his chest. This was all wrong. He was supposed to be the charismatic alpha male of the football team, not pathetic and needy. He still wanted to curl up against Sehun’s chest, but now he also wanted to run. When he tried to pull away further, Sehun held him in place. 

“Sorry, Jongin. Sorry, that was mean. I didn’t mean to sound so harsh. I’m confused too.” He pulled Jongin back against his chest and kissed him again. Jongin took a shaky breath and kissed back. It was strange and different to have to tip his head slightly back to kiss, instead of down, and his arms tucked in, open palms pressed against a broad chest instead of having his arms wrapped protectively around a smaller, more slender body. But this was so, so nice and so comfortable. A door slammed down the hall. Jongin jumped. 

Sehun pulled back again, still keeping Jongin close, and examined his face closely. “We shouldn’t do this here.” 

He was right unfortunately, but Jongin didn’t have to like it. He frowned and nodded. 

“Okay.” Sehun huffed. “Let’s… get things clear first. So we both already apologized and stuff. Um. I think our teams should be more supportive of each other, us included, because it’s not you guys’ fault we get treated like an afterthought. I, um. I find you very attractive, and I think you’re a good guy. So… yeah. I’m down for more of… that. Your turn?” 

Jongin had to take a minute to reorganize his thoughts. Sehun’s nipples kept distracting him. “Yeah, I’m sorry… for antagonizing you and the baseball team, and I’m sorry for taking all your money and then treating you like crap. I’m sorry for the stupid things I said to you… and…” He wasn’t sure what to say next. He knew he thought Sehun was attractive. Did he have a crush? How long had he had a crush? Did he want to keep doing this? He was supposed to be flirting with Momo. “I d-don’t know… I mean obviously I think you’re hot…” 

“Jongin, I think we need to give this a day or two.” 

“Huh?” 

“You seem really confused and stressed about this. I think we need to leave each other alone for now so you can figure it out. And we also need to figure out what we’re going to do about the teams.” 

In his mind, Jongin had been pretty sure this was going to turn into blowjobs or something. He was rocking a half-chub which really wanted some immediate attention. “But…” 

“How about this. On Friday neither of us have practice. If you want… you can come over to my house and we can talk about how we’re going to fix the teams. If you don’t want to come over on Friday, we can have a very professional talk on Monday during lunch. But for now, the baseball team will respect the football team. That’ll get Momo to lay off, right?” 

Sehun was smart. The option wasn’t when to fix the team problem. If Jongin showed up on Friday night, that would mean taking whatever this was farther. And if he didn’t, they could still fix the team problems without the confusion of sex. Jongin knew exactly where he was going to be on Friday night. 

“Okay. Yeah, I think that’ll be enough for Momo.”

“Nice.” 

Sehun pursed his lips and glanced over Jongin’s shoulder. Jongin shuffled his feet and wondered it he should leave. 

“I guess I’ll go…” 

“Okay. I’ll see you soon.” 

Jongin frowned and nodded, staring down at Sehun’s bare chest. He missed kissing already, but he backed off and glanced up at Sehun through his bangs. 

“Okay. Um. See you soon too I guess.” 

“Yeah, I hope so. Let me know how it goes with Momo.” 

Jongin nodded. “Yeah, I will. Bye.” 

Sehun waved and smiled, and looked a little sad to see him go, which was nice. Jongin made his awkward exit, lips still tingling.

 

Jongin was supposed to be flirting with Momo, but he’d made out with Sehun instead, and now he felt extremely guilty. Not even three hours after the weird locker room make outs, Jongin slid into a red leather booth of the local diner across from Momo and Jihyo. He could still almost feel Sehun’s lips. The kiss had been the only thing on his mind since he’d left Sehun. 

“So, good news.” 

Momo raised her eyebrows. 

“I talked to Sehun, and we worked it out. He and the baseball team won’t be rude anymore.” 

Jihyo clapped. “That’s awesome! Good job!” She turned and grinned at Momo and completely ignored that she was being glared at. “I’m so glad we don’t have to fight with them.” 

“Y-yeah me too.” 

Momo sighed and crossed her arms. “How did you swing that?” 

“We talked like adults and decided it was better to get along. I told him my point of view and he told me his and we both apologized and shook hands and all that.” He examined his fingernails and tried not to think about which parts of that statement were lies. His stomach twisted a little bit as he thought about ‘shaking hands.’ 

“You apologized?” 

“Of course I apologized, Momo. That’s how this works.” 

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, and she opened her mouth to start snarling, but luckily Jihyo interrupted. 

“It’s not like the football team has nothing to apologize for. They treat the baseball players like fake athletes and take all their money.” 

“That’s not Jongin’s fault.” 

Jongin shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. I’m the captain, I’m supposed to take responsibility.” 

The waitress came by. Jongin wasn’t hungry. He ordered a water. Momo was well behaved until she left. 

“So tell me what happens now? I’m guessing there’s some kind of stipulation on his end.” 

Jongin frowned. “U-um. We stop being dicks to them? I was going to try to talk to some of the administration about funding them better, but that’s not his stipulation. That’s my idea.” 

She heaved a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose, which hurt his feelings even though he knew he was right. 

“You want to defund us?” 

Jihyo bumped her in the shoulder. “What the fuck, Momo, we have more than enough money.”

It was really nice to have Jihyo there. Momo probably brought her along for backup. She was probably regretting that. Jihyo’s support meant Jongin could say more.

“Giving the baseball team a reasonable portion isn’t going to hurt us at all.”

“Yeah, I mean, what are we going to do with it? Get our uniforms replaced every year? Do one more team trip?” 

“You guys have team trips?” 

Momo looked increasingly more uncomfortable as Jihyo nodded. “We go to Disney every year.” 

“Oh yeah that’s right, I remember. So you’re telling me we sent you to regionals for your cheerleading competition and then to Disney for fun even though you didn’t win, but Sehun won regionals and didn’t even get to go to state? Momo, you can’t defend that. It isn’t right. You’re right about one thing though. The reason they don’t get funds is because the administration doesn’t care about baseball, even if most of the school does care, and they bring home more trophies than the rest of us. And that really isn’t fair to the students on the baseball team.” 

Jihyo nodded. Momo sighed. 

“Okay. You’re right.” 

Jongin blinked in surprise. 

“You win. It’s not fair how they get treated. If you guys have talked it out and everyone on the baseball team promises to be nice then I’m not going to be the one picking fights, even though I still don’t like them and I think they’re butt-hurt assholes. But I swear to god, Jongin, if my Disney trip gets canceled because we no longer have money then I am going to be a whole new level of pissed, do you understand? I don’t give a fuck if it’s fair or not.” 

Jongin couldn’t really blame her for that. Disney was fun. He’d screw people over to go to Disney too. Not that he would ever admit that to his teammates. He was surprised though. That was all very reasonable of her.

“We can do fundraisers if we need more money.” Jihyo nudged Momo’s arm. “How many girls on the team do you think would do a kiss booth?” 

“Not me.” Momo smiled. “I’m taken. I have smart, super nice, extra thoughtful and diplomatic man to kiss instead.” She winked at Jongin across the table. Oh god. Oh no. Jongin’s stomach dropped into his knees. The guilt. He hoped he looked adorably flustered and not on the verge of panicking. 

“Aww, you two are so cute. When’s the wedding?” 

Momo laughed and gave Jihyo a playful push while Jongin realized he and Momo weren’t fighting anymore, and that made things awkward. 

“Okay, no wedding yet. When will you be facebook official then?” She rested her chin on her hand and looked between them with wiggly eyebrows. Jongin started planning escape routes. 

“Soon,” answered Momo. 

“Let’s wait until the whole baseball team thing blows over…” 

Both girls gave him a hard stare.

“Didn’t it just blow over?” said Momo, while Jihyo said “Why wait?” and Jongin did his very best to keep the guilty panic off his face. 

“I mean it isn’t totally settled yet. We have to get all the teams on board and let things simmer down. So like… I donno, this will probably be solved in a couple days.” 

Jihyo wiggled her eyebrows and whipped out her phone. 

“That’s very good news.” 

“What are you doing with that?” 

Momo leaned over and watched her tap away with raised eyebrows. 

“Is she telling everyone to be nice to the baseball team?” 

The cheerleader shook her head. “No, that is not what she’s doing. You sure you don’t want anything to eat, Jongin?” 

“I-I’m sure. I’m getting sick I think. But I’m curious…” 

“Posted!” She turned her phone around for Momo to see, and Jongin caught her wrist so he could look too. It was twitter. The newest tweet said ‘JongMo should be official within the week! I’ll be pissed if I’m not a bridesmaid!’ Momo smiled and batted her eyelashes. 

“Well that’s very public. Um. Okay…” 

“What, is letting people know you’re serious a problem?” Jihyo tested, and Momo raised her eyebrows expectantly while Jongin’s brain screamed YES as loud as it could. 

“I mean I’m just a very private person…” 

“Well everyone knows you two have been practically official for weeks, so I don’t think it’s a big deal, do you Momo?” 

Momo shook her head. Jongin wondered if Sehun would read the post and actually take it seriously or not. He could make a decision. He could tell Jihyo to delete it and piss both girls off. He could start fighting with Momo again. But he and Sehun had decided to take a few days to think for a reason. Jongin didn’t know if Sehun was what he really wanted. Momo was a smart, safe choice. They would make an amazing power couple. She was clever and pretty and talented. Jongin liked her most of the time. 

Across the table, Momo looked kind of worried. “Jihyo, maybe you should delete it.” 

“But it already has seven likes. Why?” 

“I know Jongin likes to do this stuff in private. Making a public post is kind of forcing his hand, don’t you think? These things should happen naturally, and they should be between the two of us. Now it’ll be weird if it doesn’t happen within a week. And what if it just doesn’t feel right in that time?” 

Just when Jongin thought Momo was unreasonable and mean, she turned out to be really sweet and understanding. 

Jihyo pouted. “I didn’t think of it that way. Sorry. You should have stopped me before. I’ve gotten two replies, four retweets, and like, ten likes at this point. If I delete it now, people are going to notice. Word is out.” 

She had a point. It would also be weird if the post got deleted. It was probably best to not complicate things further. In any case, things would be settled by Friday night.

“Just leave it, it doesn’t matter.” 

Jihyo relaxed. Momo beamed. Jongin’s heart sank a little. 

Dinner was nice. Eventually he ordered a salad at Momo’s encouragement. The girls had already finished their food, but they didn’t complain when they had to wait for him to finish his. Then Jongin took both girls home. After they dropped Jihyo off, Jongin and Momo walked to her house alone. 

“I thought it was really sweet how you let Jihyo keep the post up, Jongin. That means a lot to me. It would have been fine if you wanted to delete it, but it was nice that you didn’t.” She linked their arms and snuggled up to his side. He made a pained face that she couldn’t see. There really wasn’t any good way to say ‘just warning you I’m on the fence about dating you right now but I’ll let you know in a few days if I pick you over the guy you hate.’

“Yeah, of course. Thanks for being patient with the baseball thing. I know it’s been taking up a lot of my time and energy, but it’s kind of important.” 

She whined into his shoulder. “Yeah, I know. Just so long as I don’t have to like the baseball team. Oh fucking Sehun with his Dorito body and superiority bullshit.” 

Jongin frowned. He hated Doritos. But he loved Sehun’s body. He was too busy remembering groping that amazing body to hear what she said next, but it sounded vaguely like more whining about Sehun. 

“—since he rejected me.” 

“Wait, what?” 

“Yeah, I tried to fuck him last year at a party but he turned me down. He was kind of mean about it.” 

Whoa, that was unexpected. No wonder she hated him. “I don’t think he likes you very much. That was probably after you took all his money with your uniforms and Disney trips.” 

She huffed. “I mean now that you say that, you’re probably right, but at the time I just kind of assumed it was because he thought I was a slut or something. Which I’m not. But I’ve had guys be weird about it before, you know?” 

“That’s fucked up. I don’t think he would do that though.” Also he apparently liked men. Jongin didn’t know if he exclusively liked men but it was possible. 

They reached her house. 

“Jongin, I’m glad we’re not fighting anymore.” 

“Me too.” 

“Do you want to… come in?” He glanced back at the house and gave him a flirty little smile, and the idea of making out with Momo made his chest clench with discomfort. 

“I-I really shouldn’t. I might be getting sick, remember? I don’t want to get you sick. Plus, I told my mom I’d be back. I really want to but… next time okay?” 

She smiled and nodded. “That’s very thoughtful of you. Next time then.” She winked, and then flounced her way up the sidewalk, blowing him a kiss from the door. Then she was gone. Jongin had to stop on a bench half way home to have a mini break down. Sehun lit a fire in him that Momo didn’t. He kept Jongin up at night and made him want to bend over and beg. But he still liked Momo. 

 

Jongin was supposed to be flirting with Momo, a fact of which he was repeatedly reminded at school the next day. 

“Can’t wait for the official news, man. You two are going to run the whole fucking school.” Shownu punched his arm and hurried off to throw a football at Kris’s head. The crowd of girls surrounding Momo started cooing and poking her when he appeared at the end of the hall. He could see from all the way down the hallway how pleased she looked, despite the pestering. 

A couple guys in his first class gave him all kinds of wiggly eyebrows and weird comments that had him feeling protective of her even though he’d been making out with somebody else the day before. “I thought you guys were already official actually,” said the guy to his left. “I didn’t even know you weren’t technically a thing.” 

“I think,” chimed the dude to his right, “it was one of those official but unofficial kinds of phases? Like they haven’t put a label on it but they’re basically still together, and cheating would still be cheating.” 

Well fuck. Guy on the left must have seen the panic in his eyes. 

“Holy shit, you haven’t been fucking somebody else, have you?” 

“NO! Of course not! Jesus, dude, I’m not that kind of guy.” 

“Sorry, sorry.” 

He should never have kissed Sehun. Of course it was cheating. A week earlier he would never have kissed somebody else while he was still kind-of-sort-of with her. It was just that they had been fighting, and Sehun looked so good naked, and the other boy had been all he’d thought about for days. 

Momo sat next to him at lunch and hung off his arm again, giggled and teased and fed him his fries by hand, just like an official couple. It was almost nice. Comfortable even. Except that Sehun was sitting within eyesight, and Jongin could tell he was watching. He managed to glance up once and give Sehun some kind of panicky, apologetic look. Sehun gave him a very sweet, encouraging smile in return, and lunch got a lot less stressful. 

“Jongin, are you okay?” 

“Y-yeah, I’m good. Just feeling under the weather is all.” She rubbed his back, and her friends cooed. 

“You guys might as well just make it official. I mean you basically are. And everyone knows. What more do you need?” 

Across the way, Kris and Shownu went up to Sehun’s table. There was a brief exchange and some handshakes. Peace was made. There really wasn’t any excuse. 

“She has a point,” Momo murmured to him so the others wouldn’t hear. God dammit, he just needed one more day. 

“Momo, I don’t feel good. Don’t make me do this now.” 

“Why is this so hard for you? I don’t understand why it’s such a big deal. This takes no effort at all, you don’t have to feel well.” 

Fuck. Jongin didn’t know how to respond. He wasn’t ready. All he could do was stare at her and try to think of some kind of bullshit excuse that didn’t sound like bullshit. Her face fell, but she sighed and squeezed his thigh. 

“Sorry, I don’t mean to pressure you. We’ll figure this out when you feel well.” 

There was a rift now. She knew he was hesitant. After a few weeks of practically dating, officially committing shouldn’t be an issue, but it was, so she knew something was wrong. 

By the end of the day, Jongin was tired. He rushed home by himself as soon as practice was over so he could sit and think. 

Sehun was an exciting new unknown. He was beautiful and talented. Jongin wanted him so bad it hurt. But Sehun was also practically a stranger, and Jongin’s feelings for him had been very confused up until this point. Maybe there had always been some sexual tension. Definitely animosity. Then guilt and nerves. Now there was respect and lust too. When everything was said and done, Jongin had no idea if the feelings would last. 

And how would his team and the school react to him dating a guy? He might loose cred with the team he was supposed to lead. Being with Momo would make him more important to the school. His life might get very difficult if he ditched everyone’s favorite cheerleader for a dude. 

The most important thing was Momo. It would be horrible, horrible of him to string Momo along and then cheat on her and dump her before they were even together. Not to mention it would be extremely embarrassing for her. The whole school would know he’d chosen the guy she hated over her. At the end of the day he had made a commitment to Momo that he needed to keep. 

 

Jongin was supposed to be flirting with Momo, but Momo was mad at him again, and Sehun looked so, so good in a simple white T and dark wash jeans. Jihyo frowned at him at the lockers. “I really think you should just make it official, Jongin. You’re making Momo think you aren’t serious and that you don’t like the idea of officially dating her.”

“Th-that’s not it…” The problem was the gorgeous dark eyed man with the amazing ass over Jihyo’s shoulder. The way he filled out his jeans was really testing Jongin’s concentration. But Jongin had made his decision last night. He should stop dragging his feet. “I just feel shitty this week, and I’ve been so focused on the sports team problem, it seems weird to switch gears again. Now I feel like I’m under a lot of pressure and this feels rushed. I wanted to make it official when the moment was right, you know?” 

She didn’t look convinced. “I mean that’s cute and all, but you should probably just get over it. You’re sending everybody the wrong message.” 

Momo gave him a tired look from the other end of the hallway today. Jongin thought about what it would be like when they were officially dating. He would see her a lot more. Maybe even several hours a day. She was so good at guilting or bullying him into doing what she wanted. He wondered what kind of bullshit he’d have to do when they were dating.

Meanwhile Sehun was being very patient with him. He got another encouraging smile. Even though Sehun was watching the whole school blow up about Jongin’s impending relationship, he was still being really nice. 

“Jihyo, it’s none of your business. And I’m not trying to be mean or yell at you or anything, but part of the reason that this is so hard for me is that everyone else in the school has made my private life their business, and I’m not comfortable with that.”

She slammed her locker. “I’m trying to help out a friend, Jongin. Don’t attack me because you’re scared to be serious about her.” 

“I’m not—god damn it. It’s nice that you’re trying to help her out but what you’re doing is trying to work out her relationship problems for her. It doesn’t make any sense to talk to you about something that is supposed to be between just me and her.” 

“Whatever, Jongin.” She turned on her heel and walked away. Jongin wondered how mad his mom would be if he just went home for the day. 

“You okay?” Sehun leaned up against the lockers next to him, so close, looking so good. Jongin got hit with another wave of _want_. All he wanted to do was touch, and curl up in the warm safety of Sehun’s arms, where there wasn’t any Jihyo or Momo or expectations and pressure. 

“I’m. I’ll be fine.”

“I went to the movies yesterday and thought of you.” 

“Yeah?” He looked up at Sehun in confusion. 

“Lots of Coke and popcorn.” 

“Oh.” He smiled. “When you thought about me, what did you think about?” 

Sehun opened his mouth and then shut it, and it turned into a sly smirk. “I don’t think I should talk about it in public.” 

Jongin giggled and covered his face with his hands. “Hey, listen, about all the stuff going around right now about me and Momo. I’m sorry about that. It really got out of hand. I didn’t want this stuff to blow up until… after Friday I guess, but I couldn’t really do anything. I sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” Sehun’s hand touched his shoulder, and Jongin leaned it to it, chest tightening up with how much he wanted to collapse completely into Sehun’s arms. “I know things are complicated right now. I’m not thinking too hard about what’s going on. This is still up to you. Whether you show up tomorrow night or not, no hard feelings. I’m happy to just be friends with you if that’s what you want.” 

“God, I want to kiss you so bad,” Jongin blurted, and then felt his cheeks burn. “Sorry.” 

Sehun’s fingers tightened on his shoulder. “Me too.” 

Jongin crowded closer to the lockers to hide his face from the hall. Sehun was still there with a hand on his shoulder. 

“It would just hurt Momo so much,” he said quietly. Sehun sighed. 

“I know. It’s up to you. Maybe it’s selfish of me to want you to pick me over her. She’s such a better choice.” 

Jongin buried his face in his hands and shook his head. The bell rang. Jongin reluctantly picked up his bag, and they separated for class with a final squeeze of hands that Jongin prayed no one saw. 

His hand still felt warm when he sat down in his curriculum required art class. The nerdy choir girl he sat next to smiled and leaned closer. 

“Hello Jongin.” 

“Hey Wendy.” 

“You know, for someone who just got into a relationship, you don’t look very happy.” 

God, would people just let him be. 

“Just feeling under the weather.” 

“That’s too bad. You guys are cute.” 

“Thanks.” 

She leaned in closer. “But…”

“…but?” 

Her eyes twinkled with mischief. “Oh, I dunno. Me and my friends ship you with somebody else.” 

Well wasn’t that cryptic. Jongin hoped it wasn’t Jihyo. Or Kris. 

“Who?” 

“I don’t know if I should tell you.” 

“Please?” He pouted. She obviously wanted to tell him, because she relented. 

“Fine. A lot of people actually ship you with Sehun.” 

Jongin’s jaw dropped. “People ship me with Sehun?” 

She nodded matter-of-factly, not shy about it at all. “Yeah, it’s the rivals thing. Lots of people think you’d look really hot together.

“Oh my god.” He tried not to grin. His cheeks hurt from trying to stop it. The fact that people liked them together made his chest tighten up and tingle weirdly. 

“Wow, you’re really happy about that.” 

He tried to wave dismissively and covered his face. “It’s just funny…” 

She eyed him suspiciously. “You’re not secretly with Sehun, are you?” 

“No, of course not. We hated each other until, like, two days ago.” 

“Well good. Because I know you’re a lovely person, and you wouldn’t do Momo dirty by dating her when you really wanted someone else. That wouldn’t be fair to her at all.” 

The smile slid right of Jongin’s face. “Oh shit, I hadn’t thought about it like that.” Momo would put her whole heart into the relationship while Jongin just did his best to make do while he pined after Sehun. It wouldn’t be right to date her if he didn’t actually like her. Why the hell did he want to date Momo in the first place if he didn’t actually want to be with her? For the popularity perks? That was pretty fucked. Wasn’t that why she was with him too? She seemed to really like him though. And Jongin just thought she was a good match, but he’d never actually really _like_ liked her. Not like he liked Sehun.

“Jongin, you good?” 

Wendy must have noticed that he had gone from weirdly happy to increasingly horrified. 

“I’m a terrible person.”

“Dump her.” 

Jongin let his head fall into his arms on the desk, where he stayed for the rest of class, even when she poked him repeatedly with the not-soft end of a large brush. 

“He’s having a crisis,” She explained to their teacher. “Or maybe he’s sick? I don’t know but he’s not with us today. Big bad quarterback my ass. Boys are so dramatic.” The teacher grumbled but let it go.

To be fair, Jongin didn’t spend the rest of the class with his head down on the desk pouting. He spent the rest of class with his head down on the desk because he fell asleep. At the end of class, Wendy shook him violently awake and sent him off to his next class with a stern look. 

“Work your shit out, Kim.” 

“I’m trying. Please don’t tell anyone anything.” 

“I won’t, dumbass, now go to class.” 

 

Jongin was… he really wasn’t supposed to be flirting with Momo, was he? He hugged his knees closer to his chest and stared out his bedroom window as the sun set behind the trees. Last night he had been so sure he wanted to stay with Momo. It would have been such an easy choice, if only he actually liked her. 

Sehun was still a scary unknown. Things were confusing and difficult, but there was one thing Jongin was sure about. He couldn’t cheat on Momo. He couldn’t just make a commitment to Momo, lead her on, and then fuck another guy while she waited for him to make things official. 

So with a heavy heart, Sehun got on his bike and headed for Momo’s.

 

Just like they’d agreed, Sehun was waiting for Jongin in at the lunch table on Monday. If they hadn’t set up the meeting, Jongin wouldn’t have even come to school. He didn’t bother with lunch. 

“Are you okay?” 

No hard feelings, Sehun had promised. He’d promised. Jongin really hoped he had been telling the truth. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” 

Sehun leaned closer when Jongin sat down and spoke quietly. “You don’t look fine.”

Jongin took a deep sigh and tried to look Sehun in the eye, but he had to look away. Sehun’s eyes were deep and dark and breathtaking, just as alluring as they had been that day in the locker room. 

“Yeah well, once again my private life is everyone’s business, and this is hard enough without the whole school talking about it.” 

A group of cheerleaders passed within earshot. One of them muttered “fucking jackass,” while the other said “I can’t believe him.” Jongin didn’t have to look up to know they were glaring at him. Sehun glared back, but Jongin didn’t. They were right anyway. 

“Okay so,” he started, “I was thinking we could like… do a mixer? Like college frats and sports teams do? Like the football and baseball team could get drunk together. That always brings people closer. Cheerleading team too I guess, because some of the football players might think it’s ‘weird’ if there aren’t any girls there, and they won’t come.” 

Sehun sat silently for a moment, staring at him with furrowed eyebrows, before nodding slowly. “I think I have a few guys who could host.” 

Jongin shook his head. He was in no mood to beat around the bush. 

“If the baseball team hosts, half the football team won’t come.” 

“Baseball team is going to act the same way if the football team hosts.” 

Jongin sighed and pushed his hair out of his face. It wouldn’t stay the fuck out of his eyes. “Cheerleading team then? I know a few girls that could host… but they don’t really want to talk to me right now…” He risked a glance over at the cheerleading table. Momo was absent, which was both a relief and a painful reminder of what a shitty person he was. 

“Maybe I could get the football guys to come if you guys host. I’ll bribe them somehow. But the cheerleaders probably won’t come if my team hosts.” 

“Jongin…” 

“I’m also going to write a proposal to the administration about distributing athletics funds fairly.” 

“Jongin, I’m so confused.” He leaned in over the table, voice low. “You didn’t show up Friday night, so I thought that was that, but then on Sunday I heard you broke it off with Momo on Friday. So I thought… I just…” he looked down at the table, voice soft. “I don’t understand why you didn’t come. Or at least text me.” 

His voice sounded so delicate. Jongin imagined him sitting in his house on Friday night, waiting and waiting. He’d hurt everybody this weekend.

“I didn’t break up with her for you.” Jongin hadn’t meant to sound mean. Hurt colored Sehun’s pretty face, and Jongin’s gut clenched up with more and more guilt. “I’m sorry, that came out wrong. But I didn’t break up with Momo because of you. I broke up with her because I cheated on her. Clearly I don’t like her that much. I never did. It wasn’t right for me to keep leading her on.” 

Sehun sat back in his seat, eyes fixed firmly on the floor. Jongin wanted to reach out for him. 

“When I left her house I just felt so low. I couldn’t go anywhere but home.” 

Sehun nodded slowly. He still looked hurt, eyes down, and Jongin wanted to cry.

“I’m sorry. I should have texted you.” 

“No, it’s fine. I never said you had to explain yourself if you didn’t want to come.” 

Some kind of protest rose in Jongin’s throat, because that wasn’t the message Jongin had wanted to send. He didn’t want Sehun to think he’d chosen not to come because he didn’t like Sehun. 

Before he could say anything, Kris landed in the seat next to him, and Shownu slid up on his other side. 

“Jongin, we heard you broke up with Momo. What the fuck? What happened to the perfect power couple? Why haven’t you been answering our messages about it?” 

Sehun’s chair scraped loudly as he stood up. “We should talk about team stuff later. You have some shit to deal with.” 

“Sehun, wait!” 

Shownu and Kris stared in confusion as he nearly knocked his chair over standing up to chase the baseball captain as he headed back to his own table. 

Half way across the lunch room he caught his wrist. Sehun stopped, but only turned half around, ready to go again as soon as he could. They were too exposed here. There were students on all sides watching them. Whispering about Jongin. “Can we go for a walk?” The eyes on the back of his head had his stomach turning. “Its crowded in here.” 

Sehun grimaced and looked back at his own table. 

“Please?” 

“Jongin...” Going on a walk with Jongin was clearly the last thing he wanted to do. He stepped in close, too close for such a public place, and Jongin’s cheeks flamed. “You told me you weren’t with her,” he hissed under his breath. “I never would have kissed you if...” Shame burned under Jongin’s skin. 

Sehun took a deep breath, and all the hurt was back. “I thought you liked me.” 

“I do,” he breathed, and then Sehun got really blurry, and Jongin realized too late that his eyes were filled with tears. How embarrassing. Jongin brushed past Sehun and practically ran out of the lunchroom, hoping it wasn’t too obvious. 

He made it around the corner of the nearest academic building before letting a few trapped sobs escape. He’d fucked everything up so bad. That’s what he got for leading people on and using them. 

“Jongin!” 

Sehun appeared around the corner behind him, and hope washed through Jongin like warm water. He’d followed. 

“I like you,” he began, and the words scared him a little because he hardly knew the guy. “That’s why I realized I didn’t like Momo. So breaking it off with her was more urgent than going to see you Friday night. I should have texted you. I wasn’t trying to make you think I wasn’t interested.” 

Sehun looked down at his feet and shuffled. “I’m sorry I pressured you like that in the lunchroom. I should have let you talk in private. I didn’t want to go somewhere to hear you tell me you just kissed me when you were mad at Momo and you never actually cared about me at all. That would have really hurt, if it had been true.”

“No, that’s not true.” Jongin reached out for him, and even though he knew they were good now, it was still a huge relief when Sehun came and wrapped him up in a hug. His body was just as big and warm and firm as it had been in the locker room, and Jongin already missed when he’d been shirtless. He heaved a shaky sigh and relaxed in Sehun’s arms.

“Want to get dinner tonight?” 

That sounded nice. “Yeah, the diner?” 

“Works for me.” 

“It’s a date.” 

The swell of Sehun’s ass was really inviting. Jongin let a hand dip briefly below his beltline, and Sehun’s happy hum made him bold enough to slide a hand onto his butt.

“We haven’t even gotten dinner yet and you’re already going straight for the butt?” 

“It’s just such a nice butt.” He gave it a little squeeze, and Sehun laughed. 

“I’m very proud of it.” 

They were so close now, warm and happy, with Jongin’s hand on Sehun’s ass and Sehun’s breath puffing against his cheek, and Jongin turned his head and let their lips brush. Sehun slid a hand around the back of Jongin’s neck and deepened the kiss. Just like the locker room. But better, because Jongin wasn’t confused anymore.

“Oh my god.” 

Jongin jerked away from Sehun to find Kris and Shownu standing at the corner with their eyes wide as dinner plates and their jaws on the floor. 

“Oh fuck,” Sehun breathed. 

“Holy shit is this why you broke up with Momo? For Oh Sehun?” 

Sehun scoffed and hugged Jongin tighter. “Why do you sound so surprised? I’m a good catch.” 

Shownu scratched behind his ear with a frown. “I mean half the school ships them.” 

“What half?” Kris snapped.

“The half that didn’t ship him and Momo? I’m still really surprised though. Jongin, you’re gay?” 

Jongin shrugged.

The football players didn’t know what to do. There was no way they were going to be able to keep this secret. 

“Sehun, I want to go home.” He slid his hands up Sehun’s back, feeling both exhausted and thirsty. 

“We can go home. I’ll drive.” 

“Please don’t tell anyone,” he attempted weakly as they passed the other football players, knowing that this would be common knowledge by tomorrow. Kris and Shownu watched them go, scandalized, and maybe a little offended that Jongin was leaving without explaining. 

 

“Do you even need all these muscles for baseball?” Jongin hovered over Sehun and let his fingers trace down his bare chest. “Your body just goes on forever.” 

“Don’t you need more of these?” Sehun’s hands slipped up under Jongin’s shirt and brushed his thumbs over Jongin’s abs. “You’re skinny for a football player.” 

“Yeah. I won’t be able to play past the high school level. I need to find a new sport.” He collapsed down on top of Sehun, so comfortable against the long, straight lines of his body. Jongin was thicker, but not by that much, and he didn’t feel awkwardly big and clumsy like he did when he’d cuddled with Momo, afraid that he’d break her. Lying with Sehun just felt good. 

“How broad are your shoulders?” 

“I don’t know.”

There was a sharp ding from the floor where Jongin’s phone was tangled up in his jacket somewhere. He sighed when the ding was quickly followed by two more. 

“Shownu and Kris don’t keep quiet for long, do they? I wonder who that was.” 

Sehun picked his own phone up off the windowsill and checked it over Jongin’s shoulder. “Well, I got a text from Wendy. She wants us to know that we have lots of support.” 

“That’s nice. But Christ, school hasn’t even let out for the day yet and the word has made it from Kris and Shownu all the way to Wendy already. They’re not even friends.” 

“Did you want to keep this quiet for a bit?” 

“A little.” 

“Yeah, I kinda did too. Oh well.” His fingers traced along Jongin’s back, and they still felt like touches from a stranger, thrilling, not quite comfortable yet. “You don’t usually hook up with guys, right?” 

Jongin shook his head, and the movement brushed his lips against Sehun’s shoulder. He could feel Sehun shiver. 

“I made out with Shownu once. Like, a year ago at a party. It was foreplay for a threesome that never actually happened.” 

“Hot.” One of Sehun’s hands trailed down his spine and then tucked itself into Jongin’s back pocket, and Jongin could feel heat gathering in his groin. He let his knees slip wide around Sehun’s thighs and pressed his hips into Sehun’s. “Fuck, Jongin, you’re so hot.” 

“Yeah? So are you.” He propped himself up on his elbows on either side of Sehun’s head and kissed him, deep and slow and languid. For once he could let his body twist and roll like it wanted, instead of holding himself stiff. He was usually worried it would seem unmanly or something but Sehun probably wouldn’t care. Sehun’s tongue pushed into Jongin’s mouth.

Somewhere on the floor, Jongin’s phone exploded in a loud series of dings. Not exactly baby making music. Jongin giggled into Sehun’s mouth and dragged himself upright. “Let me go turn that off.” 

The phone dinged a few more times as he picked it up. “Oh god they’re from Jihyo. She’s pissed.” There was a lot of caps. Jongin turned his phone to do not disturb mode and dropped it back on his jacket, and then stripped off his shirt and tossed it on top. That was already too much time away from his warm spot on top of Sehun, so he straddled Sehun’s hips again and flopped right back down, lips and all, as Sehun ran his hands all over Jongin’s naked skin. Jongin savored the way Sehun’s pretty little mouth fit perfectly against his. He could kiss Sehun forever. They were eventually going to have to stop, for dinner or for whenever Sehun’s parents got home, and that fact was already gnawing at the back of his mind, making his kisses a little more urgent.

Sehun’s hands skimmed up his sides, thumbs brushing over his waist and chest until they reached his nipples and circled them gently.

“ _Oh…_ ”

He arched his chest away from Sehun’s to give him more room because damn did that feel amazing. 

“How is your body so perfect?” One of Sehun’s hands strayed away from Jongin’s nipples to grope his abs, and Jongin whined in protest. 

“Don’t stop.” 

“Okay, okay.” He returned to the nipples and Jongin groaned as his cock jerked and swelled. “No one’s ever played with your nipples before?” 

He shook his head. His lips were still just millimeters from Sehun’s, brushing whenever either of them moved, but the feeling of Sehun’s fingers on his nipples was too distracting to keep kissing. Not that Jongin didn’t try from time to time, but it was always only seconds before he found his lips slack again. 

“Feels good?” 

“Yeah.” 

Sehun turned them onto their sides and pushed a leg in between Jongin’s. He tangled a hand in his hair and licked back into his mouth while the other finger flicked over Jongin’s nipple. The shaft of Jongin’s cock pressed right up against Sehun’s thigh. All he had to do was rock. And he was so hard already. 

“Fuck, that’s so hot.” 

“I could c-cum like this…” 

“Yeah?” 

He didn’t though. Maybe he would have, but Sehun lost his patience after about ten minutes and wrestled both their pants down. Jongin almost came just feeling his dick pressed up against Sehun’s, and then again when Sehun’s giant hand wrapped around them both. After that it didn’t take long. He came first, and then took over for Sehun after he came down. Sehun was beautiful during sex, with his lips parted and his eyebrows furrowed, lashes fanned out across his cheeks. His cock was big and strange and hot in Jongin’s fist. Jongin’s breath hitched right along with Sehun’s when his cock twitched and spilled in his hand. 

“You know,” Sehun murmured as they kissed slowly afterwards, sticky and sweaty with their pants around their thighs, “I could get used to this.” 

“Yeah.” Jongin pulled him closer, feeling happier and more comfortable than he’d ever felt with Momo. Or anyone. “Me too.” He already had so many ideas. Things he wanted to try. He wanted to fuck Sehun. He wanted to get fucked by Sehun, which was scary because he’d never had anything up his ass, and Sehun’s cock was pretty big. He wanted to try blowjobs and fuck in the locker rooms and make all kinds of gross sports related sex puns. He was sure the captain of the baseball team had plenty. 

“Hey Sehun.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Have you ever stuck a baseball bat up your ass?” 

Sehun barked a shocked laugh and slapped Jongin’s butt. 

 

It was amazing how Momo managed to give Jongin dirty looks, even in the middle of a very intense cheer routine. 

“Yikes.” 

“I deserve it.” 

“Shh.” Sehun gave his thigh a reassuring squeeze, and Momo’s glare good angrier, but she still didn’t miss a single move. “Maybe you should do cheerleading. You’d be good at it.” 

“Aw, thanks.” 

The cheerleaders capped off their routine, and Sehun and Jongin edged out from behind their giant baseball team poster to go stand with the principle at the end of the basketball court. 

“These pep rallies are fun. No wonder you guys have so many of them.” Sehun grabbed Jongin’s hand and waved, and most of the school cheered. Wendy had a big poster that said SEJONG in huge letters that Jongin had watched her make in art class. 

“Yeah, I’m glad you get one now.” 

Their principal gave the raised eyebrows as they joined him at the podium, and waited a minute until the crowd calmed down before he began droning in his usual weird deadpan voice. 

“A few months ago I got an email from a student asking if he could meet with me to discuss athletics at this school. It was a student I knew was well behaved, hard working, and a natural leader, and a student I think everyone here knows very well, so I was excited to meet with him as soon as I could.” 

Sehun gave Jongin’s ass a subtle pinch, right as their principal turned very briefly around to give them a slightly awkward nod before continuing to drone about meeting with Jongin. Jongin scanned the crowd and caught sight of Kris and Shownu up in the stands, obnoxiously waving a poster that read JONGMO. 

“Do you see Kris and Shownu?” He whispered to Sehun over the principle prattling about recognizing the success of the baseball team. 

“Yeah, what the fuck?” 

“They’re at war with Jihyo right now. That’s probably to piss her off. Has Momo seen it yet?” She wasn’t looking at them so she probably hadn’t. 

“Oh well.” 

“Jongin had already done lots of hard work,” the principal droned, “bringing the two teams together after they had been fighting for at least as long as I’ve been principal here.”

The man had been here since the dinosaurs died out, so that probably mean forever.

“He had put together a survey showing me that our students would invest just as much love, attention, and support for the success of the baseball team as they would for our football team and our cheerleaders. He had already examined the budget of every team in our athletics department and reworked it so that no one would get the short end of the stick. I was so impressed with his effort and his character that I knew I had to take Jongin’s plan to administration.”

Sehun’s hands grabbed his waist from behind and his chin landed on Jongin’s shoulder. 

“Wow you’re pretty cool,” he whispered. There were some audible coos from the audience. “Why does he sound like a politician reading out a public apology for sleeping with his secretary?” 

“And here we are today,” the man rambled continuously at monotonous half speed, “with our school’s first ever non-football pep rally, celebrating what might just be the best baseball team in the state, with a two-and-a-half year long winning streak and no losses, and some of the best stats in our state’s high school baseball history. These were also stats that Jongin brought me.” 

“You’re pretty cool too,” Jongin whispered back. 

“I’ve asked Jongin to come up today to introduce the captain of this winning team, who is also well-behaved, hard working, and a natural leader at this school. They have become very close friends since mending the log time fued between their teams.” 

Sehun scoffed and Jongin barely contained his laughter. The crowd giggled. 

“I’m so proud of them both. Please welcome Kim Jongin, our star quarterback and captain of the football team.” 

There was a flattering amount of hooting and hollering from everyone except about half the cheerleading squad, who crossed their arms and frowned and flipped their hair so that everyone would notice how unimpressed they were.

“Um. Hi everybody. I think our principal covered a lot of the bases here already so I’ll keep it short. This pep rally wasn’t really my doing. It was the hard work success of this amazing baseball team, their awesome coach, and the leadership of their captain, probably the best high school baseball player in the state and my Very Close Friend…” 

He turned and gave Sehun a wink as the student body laughed. 

“A few months ago he told me, pretty rudely at the time, why exactly it was specifically my fault that the baseball team was getting screwed over.” 

More giggles. The principal shifted uncomfortably. 

“It might not have really been my fault but he had a point. So after some more fighting we met up and, um, talked it out…” 

Wendy hooted and waved her SEJONG sign. Momo visibly fumed. 

“Our baseball team is going to win state tomorrow. I have no doubt. And I think the fact that we have over two hundred of students willing to sit on school busses for nearly five hours to go watch them whoop ass shows that this school really does care about the baseball team. So yeah. Let me introduce this amazing team’s captain, Oh Sehun.” 

Sehun’s hooting and hollering was even louder than Jongin’s which the principal looked pretty surprised about. 

“Wow, I really can’t thank you guys enough. This really means so much to me and the team.” 

The crowd cheered a little more. Jongin was a very proud Very Close Friend. 

“I’d like to thank the administration, our principal, my team for being the best, the football team and the cheerleading team for being so supportive.” The cheerleading team wasn’t that supportive but oh well. “And I’d like to thank Kim Jongin, my Very Close Friend.”

The principal was looking more and more uncomfortable. 

“Most of all I want to thank all of you, the student body, for your support. Thank you guys, it really means a lot. With so many of my friends in the stands, I also have no doubt that we’re going to win state tomorrow. Thank you.” 

The crowd went wild. Somebody had passed out poppers. Sehun reached for Jongin’s hand and pulled him closer. Jongin’s heart beat hard with both nerves and excitement as he moved in close, and kissing Sehun right there in front of the whole school at the baseball team’s very own pep rally felt like the biggest victory of the whole year. For him at least. Sehun’s biggest victory was yet to come, and Jongin couldn’t wait to be there in the stands to see it happen. 

The cheering was deafening as Sehun’s long arms held him close and their lips moved together, comfortable and familiar now. The principal was probably white as a sheet. Momo probably thought this was about her. Wendy could be heard above all the others, as could the football and baseball teams, hooting their support. 

When the broke apart, Sehun tucked his head into Jongin’s shoulder with a happy hum and held him tight. 

“After you win tomorrow you better fuck me hard, okay?” 

“No problem, babe.” He reached down and gave Jongin’s ass a nice squeeze. “But tonight you better fuck me. Gently. Because I have a game tomorrow.”

“I’ll be so gentle you won’t even feel it.” 

“Shut the fuck up.” 

He gave Jongin a quick spank. There were probably tons of people watching them but Jongin didn’t give a fuck.

“You know it’s funny,” Jongin murmured in his ear as students flooded the floor and the baseball team gathered in the middle, cheering and waving. “When I broke up with Momo, I thought I was giving up being the school’s biggest power couple.” 

He could feel Sehun’s shoulders shake and his breath puff against his neck when he laughed. 

“You were so wrong.” 

“Yeah I was.” 

The support from the school had been amazing. Both teams got along better and played harder. School spirit was through the roof and everyone was having a great time. Jongin knew it probably wasn’t all because he and Sehun were dating but he liked to think they played a role. But this was better than just being one half of the school’s biggest power couple. These past few months had been the best in Jongin’s life. Being with Sehun felt so natural and good. 

Their friends didn’t let them hug forever. Wendy and Shownu pulled them into the crowd. Shownu’s sign had been ripped in half. 

The basketball court was packed with students, celebrating the baseball team’s imminent win as if it had already happened, and Jongin felt high on the energy. Football team pep rallies were never this good. And through the whole thing, Sehun held onto Jongin’s hand, and Jongin was once again infinitely glad that he’d got himself such an amazing boyfriend before it was too late. Looking back, Jongin didn’t know why he’d ever flirted with Momo.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you guys thought! Please leave me a comment!


End file.
